everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patty Pan
Patty Pan ~''Patty Pan'' Patricha "Patty" Pan is the teenage daughter of the Neverland hero Peter Pan from the fairy tale ''Peter Pan. ''Patty is a rebel because she doesn't want to hurt Jamie, the daughter of Captain Hook, in their fairytale. Character Personality Patty is adventurous, bold, and kind. She can be shy at times, but will stand up in what she believes in, especially when it comes to her friends. Appearance Patty has medium brown hair with two golden streaks, one on each side of her hair. Her hair is shoulder length. She has green eyes, with light beige skin and peach colored lips. She is average height. She has a small green hat with a white feather attached onto a green headband. She is wearing a pale gray dress with a black collar, green pearl earrings, and a necklace with a green charm attached to it. She has a thick green belt that covers most of the top of her dress, a cream colored skirt, brown leggings and tall green boots. Relationships Family Patty's father is Peter Pan. Patty and her father are very close, though they don't always see eye to eye. Patty's mother is Patricha Pan, which is who Patty is named after, and why Patty likes being called "Patty", not Patricha. They were also close, and Patty's parents stayed in Neverland when Patty was sent to Ever After High, since there are no schools in Neverland. Patty's mother was going to have a second child, but the unborn child didn't survive. Patty is currently an only child. Friends Patty and Jamie Hook have been friends since they were young, even though their friendship was in secret. Patty was also good friends with Tayless Bell, the daughter of Tinkerbell, since Patty was young. Tayless is currently going to Ever After High, as well as Jamie. Patty also considers Cedar Wood, Madeline Hatter, and Raven Queen as friends. Enemies Patty has no real enemies, though she does think Royals and show-offs are extremely annoying. Romance Patty is not very interested in romance, but has a slight crush on Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood, because she thinks he is courageous to keep playing guitar even though people doubt him. Pet Patty has a pet Turtle called Pixie that Patty found while exploring the Neverwoods once. Pixie was hurt, and Patty helped it and kept it as her own. Pixie is green with a gold shell, and can walk quickly, though a turtle's trait is to walk slowly. Patty brought Pixie with her to Ever After High, as Peter said it would give her company. Pixie gets along well with Treasure, Jamie's pet parrot, as the two came along with their owners to their secret meetings. Trivia * Patty has a blue mirrorpad with silver detailing she uses for school purposes. * Patty's unborn sibling was going to be a boy, named Patrick Pan. * In Neverland, since there are no schools, either you are schooled by your parents, sent to a school in a different land, or not schooled at all. Patty, Jamie, and Tayless were all schooled by their parents, then when reaching the age of fifteen, they were sent to Ever After High, it being the highest recommended high school. Some of my other characters: * Jackie Hook * Tayless Bell * Ali Sultan * Noel Claus * Coraline Witch * Prudence Boots * Sirina Lancelot Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peter Pan Category:Rebels